


Mother Taylor...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Longing, Love, Mother Taylor...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian reflects on how his relationship with Jennifer has grown…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Taylor...

Title: Mother Taylor…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Brian reflects on how his relationship with Jennifer has grown…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Mother Taylor...**

“We’re the most unlikely of allies, but we’ve grown close over the years. We really only want what’s best for Justin at heart; even if it breaks ours in the process.”

“We can read each other without saying a word; just like we can with that little twat we both miss so much. It was hard for both of us to watch him walk away again but that’s what you do when you love someone.”

“Yes, I said ‘love’; so we wait for him to return to us and I’m thankful for her support even though I’ll never admit it.”


End file.
